The diary of and ordinary girl
by taiora and sandstar
Summary: well it's Sora's perspective of things and how her life is and that how one project can change someones life forever. Oh and it's a taiora. the rate may change.
1. Entry 1

**A/n: hey guys here's a new story for you and yes i know i just put up a knew one but i promis i will finish all my stories ok so don't worry. I got this idea a few days ago and i finaly decided to type it up and now here it is so enjoy. **

**disclaimer: i don't own digimon and if i did i'd be rich. **

**PS: the story is in Sora's point of view**

The Diary of an ordinary girl

Entry one

Dear diary or wait maybe that's not my thing to say it like that but I guess it really doesn't when it comes down to it, right? Or maybe it does but, let's just move on from this point and forget all formalities to do with this.

Any way I'm supposed to write in this diary every day for a week or so for a class project. Sounds fun right. Not really, Diaries aren't really my thing it just reminds of all the girls out there that believe in fantasies about the perfect guy sweeping you off your feet and saying he only wants you and you alone. Pretty cheesy right well I would say so. But any way this diary isn't about fantasy or dreams that will never come true, it's about my life and how things actually are. So can you even call this a diary anymore it's more like a journal to me.

Well any way here I go into tale about my life and it's not a fantasy or dream its reality whether we like it or not, so here's my tail about my reality and how it really is. Have I mentioned my name yet? Oh well we'll leave it for another day.

Well my story begins like any other story at home on a beautiful day. When the sun is shinning and you're just happy to be alive and live for the day as if nothing is wrong and everything is fine. Yes that would be a great beginning to a story except reality creeps back in and that's not how my story begins. My story begins on a rainy Monday morning when I have I to get up and get ready for school. Now I have I have nothing against the rain or school, I enjoy school for the most part, there's only one problem and it has to do with a certain jock that thinks he's better than everyone else because he's popular, the captain of the soccer team, basketball team and football team and not only that every girl is all over him all the time.

I mean what is with that, really so what he's the captain of a few teams at the school not to mention they are the teams the school cares about the most. Oh and did I mention how hot he is, he is like gorgeous, no wonder why he gets all the girls, oh and I almost for got he's stinking rich his dad is like a lawyer or something like that.

But back to reality, my world consists of straight A's, soccer and hanging out with the friends that I have in other words I'm just your average girl doing what she best and what I do best is well school, I guess I'm sort of geek to, oh well everybody is something right .

Well here is where my story finally starts, it was a rainy day just like last Monday and I was in math staring at something I could never have and fantasizing over it. It's not like he's ever notice me any way, he's too busy being stupid and texting on his phone under his desk. Then I was snapped back to reality when the teacher asked me what the answer to the equation that was on the board. I took a look at it the I said negative 52 and of course I got it correct and before I could resume my staring at my dream guy the bell rang and I knew it was time for biology.

I made my way down to the bio lab where one of my best friends were waiting for me. His name was Joe and he was a very sweet but paranoid guy. He was in love with a girl whom he knew he could never have. She was in our bio class as well and not only that she was as dumb as post but the fashion queen of the school and what made me dislike her even more was that the popular cheerleading fashion model used my best friend for all the answers to the test and the homework.

So after I said hi to Joe and he said hi back we made our way over to our seats in the room and sat down and started talking about the huge test we have coming up on Friday. Fun I know. After biology I had English with Miss Shamrock.

Now I don't want to brag or sound like school is my number one love or anything but Miss Shamrock is the best, most fun and amazing English teacher in the whole school. And English is my absolute favorite course I couldn't live without it even if I tried.

So walked into the class room as usual and sat beside my other best friend Izzy Izumi. Izzy skipped a grade because of his intelligence and he is the biggest computer whiz I know and he may be a year younger than me but he is definitely smart then me.

"Hey" he said to me as usual and I said hi back of course. "How are you, I haven't seen all morning" he said. "I know I've been going up and down stairs all morning" I said to him and gave him my sweet smile. "That's ok but I think I'll get back to my book now it's really good" he said to me and I replied with my usual ok.

As I settled into my seat and watched as the rest of my class filed in before the bell went off that's when I saw my dream guy like every other girls dream guy come into the class room, And this is when my normal day went all topsey turvey. Yes this was going to be the worst day of my life. As the guy of my dreams made his way to his seat which was in the back of the room with all of his friends, that's when I heard the teacher say she was going to change a few seats around and that she had a project for us to do in groups of two. Which normally meant we did the project with the person sitting next to us and knew she probably won't move me or Izzy because we're good students and work well with each other and pay attention, but I was so wrong?

When I heard her say Izzy switch seats Tai I felt my heart stop for a second hopping she would move me to but she didn't. She left me right where I was as if I was some sort of none movable person.

Then I heard her say something to the boy now sitting beside me "maybe you'll stop talking now and actually listen to my lesson" there was no answer out of him he just sat there with his arms folded and stared at her with a blank stare as if he cared or not.

I looked back up at the bored only taking a glance at my project partner to be to see what he was doing but he was just sitting there quietly as if I didn't exist along with everybody else.

"All right class" I heard Miss Shamrock say from the front of the class. "I will now tell you what the project is" She said in loud booming voice that ac-cooed across the room. She explained the project. What we had to do was come up with a script and make puppets to go with it and then perform it in front of the class once as your self and then with your puppets. Simple enough I thought but I took another glance at Tai and seen that he wasn't even paying attention like usual though. He never pays attention is what I noticed. And then teacher said it the thing that would ruin the balance of my life forever. "Your partners are the people you are sitting next to" she said and clapped her hands together as if it was the best thing happening in right now. Tai and I bolted straight up in our seats and looked at each other for a split second then looked at the teacher with shock.

We were both thinking the same thing is she crazy and could tell Tai was thinking it because of the look on his face. We both always had the same partners I was always with Izzy and he was with Matt his best friend I presume because they're always together and no in that way the friendly not the way that you think.

"Are you crazy" I heard him say, it kind of hurt that said that, "I don't want to be her partner why can't we just pick who we want to work with that would make everyone's life a lot easier" I heard his say some more and t made my heart ache even more than what it did now. "Tai kamiya whether you like it or not Sora is your partner and I want you to treat her with the respect she deserves" Miss Shamrock said in stern tone of voice. I saw Tai just roll his eyes at her and watched him sink into his seat next to me.

"All right now I that we have that settled you may have the rest of the class to discus what you are doing for your project" She said in her sweet polite tone of voice that I loved.

Tai turned and looked at me as if he was checking me out which in this case he probably was but couldn't stop that, I just stared at him as if he was a stranger that I didn't know. It was just one of those days that you wish you were somewhere else, anywhere else other than where are at the moment.

"Are awake" I heard him say to me. "Yes" I responded.

"Ok, I was just making sure because you seem a little out of it" He said to me with a little grin on his face as if I would get mad at him for something so stupidly assumed.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking of something" I responded to him and just looked at him with my crimson eyes as if I didn't know him.

"About what?" he questioned.

"Just stuff that doesn't pertain to you" I said in my defense.

"Ok you don't have to get all defensive on me or anything I was just wondering ok so just calm down" He said to me and did a gesture with his to explain what he was doing.

"Well you shouldn't ask questions that don't pertain to you, and why should I tell you anything you don't even like me" I said in my defense some more.

"How do you know whether or not I like you or not" Tai said in his own defense.

"Because you obviously don't want to be my partner" I said with an angry look on my face that told him that I was mad at him.

"Whoa there girl I only said that because you looked just as shocked as me about this and I know you're always partners with that Izzy kid" Tai said trying really to defend himself now.

"You're just trying to cover up what you said now" I said to him with hint of anger to my voice he obviously got the hint of anger in my voice because what he said next shocked me to pieces.

"Listen, I'm sorry ok, I know I'm huge jerk for saying that and I bet you'll make an excellent partner and if you want you can come over to my house after school and we'll work on the project together ok" he said to me. I was at loss for words I didn't know what to say now.

He looked at me and said "I'll take that silence as a yes". Then the bell went off and he said he'd see me later and the rest of my day was blur.

After school I made my way to the schools plaza doors and from where I was walking I could see the rain pouring down in sheets and I was not looking forward to walking home in it either. All of sudden somebody spun me around and I finally realized who it was when the room stopped spinning. It was Tai.

"Hey need a ride after all we are next door neighbors" He said to me with that goofy smile on his face that all the girls fell for. I just stud there stunned there for a moment and then finally nodded my head yes.

"Well then come on lets go, I don't want to stand here all day" I heard him say to me. So we went out the doors and rushed over to his car. When we got to the car we were soaked any way because of how hard the rain was.

"Is it ever raining out" he said to me.

"I know" I responded, then we just looked at each other seeing that we both sitting in his car soaked to death and just started laughing our heads off. Then he looked at me and said "I like your laugh it's nice" and then he gave me that charming smile and started the car up and hit the gas. I just smiled at what he said to me.

When we finally got to his house I told him I should probably go and change first. So he watched me as I ran over to my house and turned the knob but it wouldn't turn. The door was locked and I didn't have my keys on me. When he unlocked his door he noticed that I was still on my porch. He came over.

"Locked out" he said to me. I nodded and he brought me over to his house. I stepped into the warm environment that smelled like fresh lilacs.

He looked at me with sympathy.

"Today just isn't your day is it" he said to me as if he knew felt.

"Your right it isn't my day" I said to him then he pulled me into a hug and then lead me to me up the stairs to his room. I stepped inside and noticed right away how messy it was.

"Don't judge me by mess ok" he said.

"I won't" responded to him.

"Come on lets get you out of those wet cloths" he said.

"But I don't have any other cloths with me" I said to him and then looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I know that, but I don't want you to get sick, besides you can borrow one of my shirts and a pair of my boxers until we get your cloths dry" Tai said and then tried to shove me the bathroom with some of his cloths again.

"What happens when your parents and your sister comes home" I questioned him.

"Oh don't worry about that, my dad is at a meeting in New York and my mom went with him and as for Kari she's staying with my grandparent until mom and dad come home and that's because she doesn't trust me" he said to me and pushed me in the bathroom.

So I did as I was told and stripped down. I could here Tai changing in the other room. I grabbed a towel and dried my body and my hair off then I put on the stuff he gave me to wear and stepped out of the bathroom with my soaked cloths and handed them to him.

"I think you look better in my cloths then I do" He said with a smirk on his face.

I stared starred at him some more. The he lead me out of his room and into the living room where a huge plasma TV was.

"I'll go and put these in the dryer and you can make your self at home ok" he said then walked away before I could say anything. So sat down on the leather couch which was surprisingly comfy, then he came back out.

"So which would you rather do work on the project which I know we should be doing or watch a movie" he said with that same smirk on his face.

"Well I really don't feel like working right now so I guess it's a movie" I said to him.

"I'm glad you agree with me, because I don't really feel like working either so a movie it is" he said then took out a movie and put it in the DVD player.

"What movie did you pick" I asked him because of the look on his face told me it was scary movie and to be quit frank with you I am not a big scary movie fan.

"The Mist it's a scary movie but don't worry I'll protect you" Tai said then went out to the kitchen and brought out some snacks for us to munch on through out the movie.

When the movie was over I had my face buried in Tai's chest.

"Sora the movie is over now I promise this time" he said and ran his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him with my crimson eyes and he stared back at me with chocolate brown ones and all of a sudden the dryer went off a loud a beep that made the both us jump up.

"It's just the dryer, I'll go and get your cloths and you can put them back on" he said then lead me to the bathroom and handed me my cloths and I got changed back into them.

So after that I said thanks to him and he said goodbye to me and I ran out the door over to my house and through the door open and ran up the stairs to my room, and flung my self on my bed like the love struck teenager I was and I was surely more in love with him now then what I already was and I knew our project would be the best with my intelligence in writing and his humor I knew that it would be easy to do our project but I didn't expect the flaw in my plan that was going to happen.

**A/n: did you like or didn't you like it. R&R**


	2. Entry 2

**A/n Ok so we know it's been a really long time since we've updated this story and we probably shoudl have done it soon. Considering how busy and messed my year was I didn't have much time to write until now. Erin and i just started working together and she pushed me to finish this chapter. **

**Erin: You should have finished this chapter sooner **

**hailie: I know but i'm lazy and i was really busy, this was such a stressful year for me and I do have exams coming up you know. **

**Erin: Lazy isn't an excuse you had the chapter partly done you could have finished it. **

**Hailie: Sure whatever you say erin just do disclaimer please. **

**Erin: fine**

**Disclaim: We don't own digimon but we do own this story. **

**Hailie: thank you now on with the story.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Entry 2 **

Dear diary or does journal sound better I suppose it doesn't matter right.

Well anyway the matter of the fact here is that I lied I'm not a straight A student, and probably never will be. I'm to busy helping my mom out in the flower shop to have time to do my homework right all the time. But I suppose you don't want to listen to me babble on about my problems right. Well I'll continue with the story I started with yesterday.

When I woke up that morning I didn't expect what was going to happen today. Who knew something so terrible could just swoop in and take away everything that you loved or wished you had.

Well when I went down those stairs and into the dinning room that morning I saw my mom and her boyfriend. Which soon enough I was going to find out that he was her fiancé.

"Good morning" my mom said to me with an excited grin on her face.

"Good morning" I said back to her giving her a weird look as to say what's going on that I don't know about.

"And how come you're so happy?" I asked with that same look on my face.

"Well dear" she began to say as I was rapped up in eating my cereal. "Jameson and I are getting married" She finally said, I almost choked on my cereal.

Because this was bad and to be quite honest I don't like Jameson, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me. I think Jameson is one of the biggest jerks in the world. All he cares about is himself and money. I don't even know how my mom can stand the guy, because I sure as hell can't.

"So what do you think honey"

"That's just great mom" I said and then rushed up to my room. What was my mom thinking? I went into the bathroom and stripped out of my pajamas and got into the searing hot water of the shower. When I was done I brushed my teeth and got dressed, I grabbed my book bag and headed out the door without saying goodbye to my mom or her so called "fiancé".

I raced off to school not wanting to be late. I hated being late. School was the only place I could get away from my mom and her stupid fiancé. As soon as I walked into the school I was greeted by Anna one of my really good friends. Now Anna is a very free spirited person and looks at things in a different way. She gets made fun of because she's different and dresses different. I guess people can't handle people who are different from them.

"Hey Sora how's the world today" she asked and made a movement as if to show me the world.

"It's horrible Anna, my mom is getting married to Jameson" I complained to her, she was a good listener and always had great advice.

"Now Sora you should be happy for your mother, she has found someone in the world that can bring joy to her life and make her a beautiful flower. Just give this guy a chance he might not be as bad as you put him out to be" She said to me in her over loving dream like voice.

"He's a jerk and I have given him a chance, he just likes to barf it back up in my face" I said to her in a huffed and frustrated way.

"Oh Sora just go with the flow and let things fall in place, if he's a jerk like you say let your mother find out for herself she'll see through him and his horrible ways"

"I'm sure she will and I'm the Easter bunny" I was being sarcastic of course I'm not really the Easter bunny.

"Anyway isn't that the guy you love coming our way" She said in her dream like voice. Her voice was always all drowsy like and she talked like she was in a dream, but that's Anna for you and she was right Tai was head straight for us.

"Hey" he said to me.

"Hey" I blushed, god is this what is feels like to be in love. But I did have fun with him last night.

"So I was thinking that maybe we should actually work on the project tonight, because if we don't it will never get done" He said to me and put his hand behind his head and gave a little laugh.

"You're right no more movies, we should really work instead" I said to him and gave him a shy smile. He looked really good today in a blue and white striped polo, and denim jeans that fit him perfectly not too loose and not too tight. And his white Nikes completed the look.

"Wow I was hopping I was going to be wrong this time" he pouted at me.

"Tai we have to work some time we only have two weeks to complete this project" I said sternly. I really didn't want to work, what I really wanted was to watch another movie with him.

"Well at least this time you won't get soaked, because it's completely nice out, how about we play soccer instead" Tai grinned at me and that just made my insides drop.

But the moment was ruined when Matt Tai's best friend stepped into the picture.

"Hey man what's up" he asked Tai. Now Matt was one of the pretty boys of the school and he was just as popular as Tai. They had little competitions to see who the more popular guy was and it always ended up being a tie. Matt has blond hair and blue eyes he's also in his own band and girls are always all over him.

"Not much man just talking to Sora here about the project, you know just making plans and stuff" Tai said and then looked at me to apologize for Matt showing up and by the look on his face he just wanted to talk to me.

"Since when do you make plans to get your work done early, you do everything last minute" Matt said and then shook his head, Matt was good looking and all but he was a way bigger jerk than Tai ever was.

"Since I'm not your partner not everyone likes leaving things till last minute" Tai retaliated. He was defending me and himself what a guy and I thought he was a jerk, a hot jerk that is.

"Tai, Sora can do the project herself, she doesn't need you, after all she's smarter than you and I'm sure she would rather get a good mark then a low mark. Wouldn't you feel bad if she got a low mark thanks to you man" Matt said so Tai, he was being a total jerk and I could see the look on Tai's face it was like a look of shock.

"Matt, Sora won't get a low mark because of me. And you're not that smart either" he said to Matt.

"You know what I think I'm going to go to class see you in English. Come on Anna let's go find Izzy I know when we're not wanted around" I said and then walked off in the direction of my first class and to Izzy's locker.

When we got to Izzy's locker that's when I broke down and started to cry this day was going bad. I thought Tai liked me but maybe I was wrong. I hated Matt he was the worst person in the world.

"Sora what's wrong?" Izzy questioned me.

"I hate Tai and I hate Matt" I screamed at him, and sobbed some more into my hands.

"What happened" I heard him ask Anna.

"Oh Tai was talking to her about the project and then Matt came and made a big deal about it and Tai was trying to defend Sora and him but it didn't work. Matt was being a huge jerk and that's what upset her" I heard Anna tell him.

"Well why would she be upset about that, since when does she care about Tai" I heard Izzy ask Anna.

"Well since she went to his house last night, she has a huge crush on him you know that" I heard Anna say to him.

"Oh Sora forget about them and let's go to math ok" Izzy said to me and then helped me off of the ground.

So we went to math then I went to Bio. It was finally time for English and I didn't know if I could face him or not. I walked into the classroom Izzy was right behind me and there he was sitting in his seat turned around talking to Matt. He looked angry at Matt and then he saw me and looked at me with an apologetic look on his face. I walked over and took my seat without saying a word to him. He began to speak.

"Listen Sora I'm really sorry for what happened in the hallway, Matt didn't mean it he's just upset because I chose to hang out with you and not him. So I'm really sorry if you felt hurt by his words Matt can be big jerk but so can I. I really am sorry though, can you forgive me?" he said to me. I just stared at him in disbelief and didn't say a word.

"Oh come on don't give me the silent treatment Sora please talk to me" he pleaded with me, his eyes pleaded with me as well. I just looked at the front of the room and didn't pay attention to him. That pissed him off because he wasn't used to girls giving him the silent treatment at all.

"Sora you can't not talk to me after all we are partners for a project and I know you had fun with me last night so come on talk to me please" he was starting to bribe me and beg me at the same time. I just looked at him in disbelief and still didn't say a word. He turned around in his seat and glared at Matt. "Look at the mess you got me into" I heard him mumble to Matt.

Mrs. Shamrock went on teaching her lesson which was actually quite boring, but I wasn't going to give into Tai. After all it really hurt and to think that he actually liked me was a thought all it's own. The bell rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. I walked out of the classroom just to be pulled to the side by Tai.

"Sora I really am sorry and I didn't mean to hurt you ok. What Matt said was out of line ok and I should have tried harder to defend you ok. So I'm really sorry" Tai said to me I looked in his eyes and I could tell he was sincerely sorry. You could just tell because his chocolate orbs weren't there happy selves.

"Fine I forgive you, and we're not watching a movie tonight we're going to work on the project is that clear" I said to him, I was still angry with him. I had every right to be angry with him didn't I?

"Hey you talked to me and it's as clear as glass ok" he said to me.

"Ok good now if you don't mind I'd like to go to lunch now ok" and I tried to walk off but it didn't work because he just pulled me back into him.

"Sora why don't you have lunch with me it will give us more time to work on the project and I'll buy you lunch" he said to me and put that goofy grin on his face. I just looked at him and nodded.

"Great let's go because I'm starved" he said and then we both walked toward the cafeteria. When we got there Tai bought me my lunch and we sat down at an empty table and pulled out our English books and began to work. It wasn't long before Tai decided to speak.

"Hey listen since we're doing this now, Why don't we just go swimming after school instead, after all it is really nice out" He suggested to me, I just looked at him like where are we going to go swimming at.

"Tai where are we going to go swimming at" I questioned him.

"Um I have a pool in my backyard if you hadn't noticed" he laughed, oh that was a stupid question considering I knew he had a pool in his backyard.

"Sorry stupid question, but yeah that actually sounds fun and a lot better than a scary movie" I commented to him.

"Oh come on I know you liked being close to me" Tai smirked at me, he was right I did like being close to his body and I liked wearing his clothes they were comfy.

"I did not like being that close to you, but you liked being close to me" I retaliated.

"Of course I did, I like being close to any girl" Tai smirked back at me.

"Fine I'll go swimming with you after school ok" I said to him. For the rest of the Day I looked forward to after school. It was going to be a blast and of course I was going to get to see Tai in his bathing suit, which will be awesome. I hope he doesn't think I'm fat or anything after all I am putting myself right out there in my bikini. It doesn't cover much if you know what I mean. So When school ended I headed for the double doors and let myself out and there he was waiting for me.

**A/n: Ok so it might be a week before it's updated again because I have exams and Erin is extremely busy with her own school work so please review :) **


	3. Entry 3

**A/n: Ok so I know it's been a long time since I've writen anything and I promised a new chapter for this story about a month ago and well now here it is sorry for the long wait. **

**Erin: well it's about time you stopped being lazy and wrote something you promised this chapter with in a week and look now it's been almost 2 months. **

**Hailie: Well I'm sorry i was pre occupied with my life at the moment and you could ahve written it if you wanted. **

**Erin: no hailie you're just lazy that's all and i was too busy to write it. **

**Hailie: I'm sure you were busy, just do the disclamer. **

**Erin: we onw absolutly nothing but this idea. **

**Entry 3 **

When we finally got to his house I got out of the car and told him I'd be right over after I got changed into my bathing suit. He nodded at me and then went inside of his own house. This was so exciting and after all those years I thought Tai hated me it was crazy, but ever since I became his partner for this silly project he's been really nice to me. Was this fait, maybe it was just luck, but I knew one thing he wanted to go swimming with me and nobody else.

I made my way up to my room and opened the door just to have my mom follow me in. I looked at her and she looked at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Mom what is it?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing I want to know what you are so excited for" she gave me that questioning look again after asking me the question.

"Oh well Tai invited me to go swimming over at his house for a little while, it's no big deal mom" I said as I pulled my bathing suit out of my dresser. She gave me a skeptical look and then left my room. She could be soo nosy sometimes. Well I put my bikini on and then put a pair of shorts on over the bottoms so I didn't look funny when I was crossing the yard. I walked up to the door and knocked. Tai opened it and said I didn't have to knock I could have just come in. he led me to the backyard. When I got outside he removed his shirt and I stared at him in aw. He had a six pack soccer definitely did him well. But then a thought came to mind he played more then soccer he was also on the football team and the basketball team, I still didn't know how he juggled all of those sports it was crazy.

"Are you ok" he questioned me.

I looked at him surprised and nodded as I got out of my stupor. I was blushing I could tell because my face felt really warm. I took my shorts off and then it was his turn to stare in aw.

"Wow" was the only words I heard that came out of his mouth. Obviously he was either saying wow because I looked great or because I looked fat. I hoped it was because I looked great. He just kept staring at me as if he'd never seen anything like it before and from what I know about him he's seen tones of girls in bikinis, considering in the summer he's mostly at the beach and I only know that because he talks really loud.

"Tai you can stop staring at me now" I said to him starting to feel a little body conscience.

"Oh sorry" he said to me and then laughed a little. "I didn't realize how long I was staring I guess you just caught me off guard" he laughed some more.

"How did I catch you off guard" I scoffed a little irritated at him.

"Well I didn't realize how great you looked obviously you keep in shape" he said trying to fix the mess he started.

"And what is that supposed to mean did you think I was going to be fat or something" I said annoyed at him.

"No not at all I just didn't think you would look so you know amazing" he breathed out.

"Oh" I said and then blushed a little I could see he was blushing to, so I walked up to him. He looked a little stunned that I was walking towards him. I stopped right in front of him and the with one good push he went flying into the pool with a huge plash. All of a sudden I started to laugh so hard that my sides began to hurt. He looked at me with an incredulous look on his face it also looked really surprised. I just looked at him and laughed some more. I watched him as he made his way out of the pool but before I could do anything he picked me up and through me in pool. I screamed as I flew through air and landed in the water with a huge splash.

He looked at me with a look that said that's what you get for pushing in the pool. I just look at him and begin to swim on my back, the pool water wasn't cold but of course there pool was heated. He jumped back in and splashed me. I whipped the water out of my eyes and swam towards him.

"So I'm taking it you don't care if you get your hair wet" Tai said to me as if I was supposed to care.

"Why would I care about that it's only water and chlorine" I laughed.

"Yeah but every other girl I know cares about her hair" he said and just looked me with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh well I'm not like every other girl Tai I'm more complex" I said trying to keep a straight face as I swam to the other side of the pool. He followed me and gave me a questioning look.

"Well why don't we get to know each other a little better then" he said to me.

"Ok sure I'll go first and just so you know I'm not on a diet of any sorts I actually like to eat unlike other girls" I said to him just so he wouldn't ask the question.

"That's good I don't know why all girls think they're fat it's weird" he said more to himself then me.

"Well I don't think I'm fat and I don't think I'm ugly either" I said to him.

"Ok well here's something you probably don't know about me I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am" Tai said to me as he got closer to me.

"I know you're not stupid you just act stupid, just like Tiffany acts blonde"

"Ok what's your favorite food" he asked me.

"Well I like Italian food I guess, I like just about everything so I really don't have a favorite"

"Ok then what's your favorite thing to do" he asked me.

"Well I like reading"

"Isn't reading boring though" he gave me a weird look.

"It depends what book you read not all books are boring Tai and reading is good for you and when you read you become part of the book, and it just takes you to another world" I said in a dream like voice.

"Oh well I'm not a big reader I only read when I have to, I'm more into sports I guess I like being outside more than anything" he said to me .

"Well I like being outside to it beats being stuck inside or going to the mall"

"So I'm gonna take a guess here you don't like shopping" he smirked at me.

"No not really but Mimi tends to drag me with her when ever she can"

"Yeah" he chuckled.

"So Tai I have a question why do you do the things you do?"

"Like what, date the girls I date party hard and act like an idiot all the time" he said to me just staring at me with his chocolate orbs.

"Yeah why do you do that stuff and hurt everyone around you" I questioned him.

"I guess it's because I can and I guess I just do it for attention. You know it's not easy being me and everybody thinks I have such a perfect life and it's the complete opposite" he said to me and gave me a sad look.

"Well my life isn't perfect either" I said while giving him a sad look as well.

"hey you know what lets play volley ball" he said an then got out of the pool and grabbed a beach ball. I just gave him a skeptical look. We played volleyball for a while until I decided that I had been in the pool long enough. He grabbed a couple of beach towels and handed me one. I took it from him grateful that I could dry off a bit.

"Are you hungry" he asked me.

"Yeah and a little thirsty too" I said to him, he went inside of his house and when he came back he had a bag of plain chips some dip and a couple of cans of coke.

"Yeah I know it's not real food and I hope you like chips and pop" he said ad then sat down in the other lawn chair.

"I don't care I happen to like chips and pop" I said as I opened the can of coke he had handed me.

"Well I'm glad because I like chips and pop too, but I just don't get it I thought all girls were the same I guess I was wrong" Tai said

"Yeah I guess you were wrong because no girl is alike with the exception of the clones that is" I said and gave a little laugh.

"Yeah I suppose your right" he laughed.

For a while we just sat there in silence not an awkward kind of silence but a good kind of silence. Then he turned to me and just looked at me for a minute before turning back to face the pool. I looked at him with a curious look on my face.

"You know Sora you are beautiful you're just sort of out there" Tai said and gave me a serious look. I blushed.

"Thanks I think" I said not sure whether it was a compliment or not.

"And what I mean by out there is that your so different from any girl I've ever met and I don't know why I've ignored you all these years" He said still giving me that same look.

"Maybe it's because I don't wear reveling clothes and act like a complete ditz" I said to him now giving him a serious look.

"Maybe" Tai said now looking away.

"Anyway I got to go ok my mom is waiting for me because we're going out to dinner so I'll see you tomorrow, and we should work on that project tomorrow instead of goofing off ok" I said to him as I got up and slipped my shorts and my flip flops back on.

"Ok bye Sora see you tomorrow" Tai said and then lead me to the door, he watched me as I crossed the lawn to get back over to my house. I turned around and gave him a smile before going inside. When I got inside my mom rushed me to get ready for the fancy dinner Cher Rose. I really didn't want to go I'd rather stay home and eat leftovers. But no I have to go to dinner with my mom and her stupid boyfriend or fiancé or whatever the hell he is. So as I went to my room and slipped on the dress that my mom had bought just for this "special" dinner, I looked in the mirror and put my hair up in a messy bun and then went down stairs where my mom and whatever he was were waiting for me.

"Oh Sora you look beautiful" my mother said.

"Yes simple beautiful" the loser said to me god I hate him but he makes my mom happy so I don't say anything.

"Thank you" I say, they open the door and I follow them out the door wondering what dinner was going to be like. One thing was for sure I couldn't get Tai off of my mind especially what he said to me.

**A/n: Well we hope you enjoyed this chapter please review :)**


	4. Entry 4

**A/n: Ok soo i know it's been a really long time practically year now that I think of it. Anyway I'm really sorry for the long wait I've just been really busy lately between school, work and then exams there just hasn't been the time. But worst of all I had the majority of this chanper already typed out, soo anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and there will be another one soon. **

**Entry 4 **

Ok so last night was horrible I hated it. I had to endure two hours of my mom and the loser being all lovey dovey like. It totally sucked and worst of all they asked me about Tai. My mom asked me why I was spending soo much time at his house, just us alone. And then she asked me if I was having sex with him like what is wrong with her we were working on our project and we went swimming nothing really happened. But she just kept the questions coming and coming. So as usual she was in my face about it and then said if I like him I should just tell him.

Anyway here's a recap of what happened last night at the restaurant.

**Last night **

"Isn't this nice just the three of us enjoying a night out as a soon to be family" my mom said in an extremely happy tone.

"Oh yeah this is just great" I said back sarcastically.

"It is, isn't" the loser said. He thinks he sounds so sophisticated when really he is just trying to impress my mom what a loser. I wonder what Tai is doing? I wonder if he's thinking about me. I can't believe all I can think about is him he's such an idiot, but he's such a nice guy for an idiot.

"Honey are you ok" my moms voice snapped me back to reality.

"What?" I asked.

"I said are you ok" she asked me again

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind that's all" I said and then the waiter came and brought us our food. When he sat the plate down in front of me, I just looked at the food and took a small bite.

"Soo would that boy you've hanging out with have something to do with what's on your mind?" my mom asked me. I just looked at her as I choked on my food.

"Mom it has nothing to do with Tai, we're just doing a project together" I said and then just sat there and picked at my food some more.

"But every time you've gone over there it's just been you and him are sure there's nothing going on, you're not doing anything bad are you?" she asked me, I knew exactly what she was implying to.

"Oh god mom no we're just doing a project and his parents just happen to be at work ok" I said and then just pushed my food around some more. I mean how she could think that all we've done is work on a project, watch a movie and swim in his pool. It's not like I'm sleeping with him we're just hanging out, right?

"Ok if you say soo sweetie" my mom said.

"I bet she has a thing for this guy" the loser said to my mom loud enough just so I could hear.

"There is nothing going on between me and Tai, seriously ok, so just drop it" I said and then began to actually eat my food.

"Ok we'll stop buggin you about it" my mom said, and then began to talk to the loser again. God I hate him I don't know why my mom likes him he's soo full of himself and thinks he's such a good person. Now Tai is a good person. Oh what am I saying he's always been such a jerk to me but now it's like he likes me. I don't know I hope he likes me. But he probably doesn't, or does he? I'm so confused right now and with my mom asking me all these stupid questions it just makes things worse. God she is so annoying.

"So sweetie are you sure there's nothing going on with you and this boy and there was you would tell me right me right?" My mom said to me with a worried look on her face.

"Mom would just stop please and leave me alone about it" I said to her as I put my head down on the table.

"Listen honey I'm just trying to make sure you don't do anything stupid like have unsafe sex or anything, please tell you're not having sex with that boy" my mom said as she kept going at with her prying into my life.

"NO" I screamed as I got up from the table and ran to the bathroom. Who did she think I was some sort of slut who slept with any guy I hung out with? Besides I would never do it with Tai, or would I? I don't know even know if he like same he likes me. I wouldn't sleep with Tai we're just friends and besides Tai wouldn't want to sleep with me anyway. I just wish my mom would back off and give me some space and I wish she would just dump that asshole of boyfriend or fiancé or whatever he is. All of a sudden I hear the door open so I turned around to see who was coming in, it was my mom with a worried look on her face.

"Honey I didn't mean to pry I was just curious, I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing something that you would regret for the rest of your life" My said and started to explain at the same time, I know she meant well but she didn't have to be so nosy about it.

"I know, but like said there is nothing going on between me and Tai we're just working on a project together and his parents work a lot that's why they're never home" I explained to her.

"Alright sweetie I believe so how about we go and finish our diner and then we can head home" My mom said and then she headed for the door. She turned around and gave me a look as if to say are you coming. I looked at her and then walked out the door behind her.

**End of recap **

Ok so that's what happened last night anyway, like I said why did she have to be so nosy considering the Kamya's are our neighbors and it's not like I've spent the night there or anything. I mean me and Tai we haven't even kissed so I don't know what she so worried about anyway. Anyway I should probably get ready for school and stuff and considering it's Wednesday I think I'm not really sure what day it is anymore considering my mind has been all over the place. Anyway When I get back I'll tell you everything that happened today. I can't wait too see Tai I wonder if he can't wait to see me I just wish he wasn't so distracting so we could just get our project done. Oh well till next time.

**A/n: I hope you liked it please review :)**


	5. Entry 5

**A/n: Hey guys I'm sorry about the long wait but I've been really busy with work and everything, and I'm srry for any mistakes that are in this story I finisehd writtign it at like One in the morning so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: we do not own digimon but we do own this story **

Entry 5

Ok so it's a new day and I already told you what happened last night, god I hate that jerk and of course my mom asking all those questions. Anyway it's just another normal typical day at school in fact it's Wednesday. As usual as soon as I walk through the door Anna is there waiting for me she looks so peaceful and graceful as she walks up to me. "So how did last night go" She asked in her drowsy spiritual voice.

"Horrible" I said and then began to walk up the stairs towards our lockers. Of course it was horrible and she should know that.

"It couldn't have been that bad" Anna said as she looked at me with big eyes. I just gave her a dirty a look and shook my head.

"It was mind numbingly horrible, my mom kept asking me all these questions and her stupid fiancé or whatever he is kept butting in" I said in an angry voice.

"What kind of questions" She asked curiously and she didn't use her drowsy voice at all she just sounded normal for once.

"About Tai" I said as I turned the dial on my lock and unlocked the locker.

"Speaking of Tai here he comes now" Anna said and then just disappeared into nowhere; I wish she would stop doing that because it gives me the creeps. I turned around and sure enough there Tai was coming down the hall, in his I know I'm the best sort of strut and that goofy smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile when he approached me.

"Hey" he said to me with that same goofy smile on his face as he leaned against the locker.

"Hey" I said to him while I was getting my books out of my locker

"So what are you doing Friday night?" Tai asked me as he looked all around the hallway besides straight at me. Was he asking me out or was he just being curious and finding out my plans.

"Nothing that I know of" I said to him as I gave him a curious look.

"Well I was just wondering because I'm throwing a party Friday night and it would be cool if you came" He said in his oh so cool voice.

"Yeah that sounds like fun" I said and looked back at my locker.

"Cool so I'll see you in class ok" I heard him say and saw him wave at me as he ran down the hall hollering at Matt. I waved at him and then turned and grabbed my book that was the weirdest thing ever it almost seemed like he was nervous. And was I just invited to one of the parties of the year that only popular kids get to go to. OMG what am I going to wear and who do I even talk to about something like this to. All of a sudden I saw Mimi bounding down the hall with that little happy jump that she always had in her step. As she was about to walk past me I called her over.

"Mimi come over here for a second" I yelled at her then waved her over.

"What do you want Sora I'm kind of in the middle of texting someone" She said in her I'm oh so popular voice.

"I have a question for you" I asked her hoping she would actually answer me instead of snub me like she always does now.

"What" she sounded annoyed

"Well are you going to Tai's party?" I questioned her hoping she would tell me the truth.

"Well duh anyone who's anyone is going, oh wait I guess that doesn't count you after all you hang out with that weirdo Anna and those two dorks Joe and Izzy" She said to me in a nasty voice.

"Well for your information Tai invited me and I was just wondering if you would help get ready for it" I said in my snotty voice and gave her a dirty look.

"Oh my god Sora I had no idea that you and Tai had a thing for each other are you two like together" Mimi said to me in her I need to know everything voice. The truth is Mimi and I used to be best friends and then she chose popularity over me and she won't talk to me in public anymore because I still hang out with our old friends. She's turned into quite the brat not that she wasn't already.

"No we're just friends and we've been hanging out lately" I said

"Oh you so like him you always have and now is your chance to get him, you should come over to my house on Friday and you can get ready for the party with me and the girls and I'll make you completely irresistible" Mimi said as she talked extremely fast.

"Great thanks Mimi, I have to get to class now though" I said and before I left she pulled me into a girly hug.

"I'll see you after class you're finally popular" She said then disappeared down the stairs. I just shook my head and headed to class. I made it too class just in time before the bell went. I took my seat next Joe and Anna they just gave a look as if to say you're always here five minutes before the bell.

"So what's going on" Joe asked in his nasally voice.

"Nothing I just got talking" I said and then glared at him.

"So I assume you and Tai had a nice chat then" Anna said in her drowsy voice.

"Um well yeah he invited me to the party on Friday" I said in a bored voice. As soon as I said that they both dropped there pencils and gave a look as if to say you're kidding right.

"What's the look for" I asked them curiously.

"You know what happens at those parties right" Anna said a in a serious voice that I have never heard her speak before.

"Of course I do" I said as I glared at her, what could be so bad about going to a party especially Tai's party, nothing could go wrong right?

"Sora everyone drinks at those parties and has sex in like all the rooms" She said still with that same serious look on her face.

"Oh come they don't have sex in every room" I said then rolled my eyes.

"I'm just trying to look out for you" She said in her feathery voice and then went back to copying her notes putting full attention to what was on the over head. Joe just looked at me with disapproving eyes and seeing him look at me like that I wondered what Izzy would think. As my last class before lunch came in I walked into the class room and sat down at my seat. I looked around and there was no sign of Tai he must have been running a bit late. The bell went and he and Matt walked through the door which really annoyed the teacher. Tai took his seat next to me and gave me his goofy smile.

"So are we working on the project after school" He questioned me.

"Are we actually going to work on the project or is it going to be more fooling around" I gave him a look as if to say work please you look for any excuse not to work.

"I'm insulted by that" he said and then stuck his nose up in the air like some prissy person, I couldn't help but laugh and then he started laughing too.

"I'm serious are we actually going to work" I said a second time.

"I guess we could actually work" He said with a sad look on his face.

"You know we have to get that project done right" I said and gave him a serious look. It was so true we did need to get that project done.

"I know but wouldn't you rather watch a movie" Tai said with a grin on his face, I just looked at him and shook my head at his attempt at not working on the project

"Do you ever want to just get your work done before last minute" I questioned him.

"No not really I'd much rather watch another movie with you instead or maybe a friendly game of soccer just you and me one on one" Tai said to me with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Do you ever give up" I questioned him.

"No not really" he said to me, I just looked at him and rolled my eyes at him.

"Tai we have to get this project" I said to him a bit annoyed with him but really deep down I didn't want to work either, I would love to watch a movie a with him or play soccer but school is my number one priority or is it. I'm so confused right now.

"Sora I know we do and you've said that but what if we work on it for a little bit then just chill for a while after" I heard Tai suggest which sort of woke me out of my daze and my thoughts.

"You know that sounds great" I said and gave him a smile.

"Good I'm glad you're satisfied, so are you coming to the party Friday night" He questioned me.

"You know what, I think I will" I said as I gave him my shy smile.

"Awesome, it's gonna be a blast" Tai said to me as I just smiled back at him.

"So what are you doing for lunch" he questioned me.

"Well I think I was going to hang out with my friends" I said to him, he just gave me a sad look and then a little smile.

"Oh well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out but I suppose you should spend some time with your friends, I'm gonna hang with Matt anyway" Tai said to me but I could tell he was a bit disappointed because of the sad look on his face and I could hear it in his voice.

"Hey we're going to get to hang out after school" I said as I reached over and put my hand on his arm.

"Yeah I know" He said and brought a smile to his face.

I took my hand off of his arm and gave him a small smile and for the rest of the class we fell silent but it felt like a good silent. After the bell rang I said I'd see him later and the my surprise Mimi was waiting there for which was a complete surprise considering we hardly talk anymore.

"Hey" she said to me in her overly cheery voice.

"Hi" I said to her in an exasperated expression.

"So how did your class with Tai go" She asked in her gossiping voice.

"Good I said" As I opened my locker and began to put my books away.

"Well did you guys talk about the party or better yet did he ask you out, oh my god did you kiss him I bet you did" Mimi said to me in her more cheery and excited voice. I just gave her a look as if to say are you crazy.

"Mimi it was only class and I told him I was going to his party and I'm going to his house after school to work on the project after school" I said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh come on Sor you can't tell me that going to his house isn't exciting" Mimi said to me I took my gaze off of her as I shut my locker. All of a sudden I saw my friends coming down the hallway in our direction.

'Listen Mimi I would love to stay and chat about this all day but I have to go now my friends are waiting for me" I said and then ran away from her as fast as I could. God she was always such a gossip whore after all she did have to know everything about everyone's business. Well I do have to admit I am a bit excited to be going over to Tai's house again. I can't help but wonder what will happen at his house after school, what if he really does like me the way I like him. All of a sudden I was knocked out of my thoughts by Izzy.

"Earth to Sora are you there" Izzy said to me as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry guys my mind was in another place" I said as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"So are we all going over to my house for our usual movie night" Joe said in his scratchy voice.

"Sora are you going" Anna said to me in her dazed voice.

"Well guys actually I can't I'm working on my project tonight" I said to them with a guilty look on my face.

"You mean you're going over to Tai's to fool around" Joe said to me in his insulted voice.

"No we're actually going to work on our project and I totally forgot about movie night guys, but I'll make up to you guys I promise" I said to them with still that same guilty look on my face.

"It's ok Sora you have a project to work on and having Tai as a partner isn't exactly helping you considering we all know he has the worst attention span in the world" Izzy said to me with a concerned look on his face. After that the rest of the day went by as a complete blur. All I could think about was going to Tai's house after school. I was at my locker when Tai came up behind me and scared the shit out of me. We tapped me on the back and I could have sworn that I jumped about ten inches in the air. When I turned around I saw Tai laughing at me.

"It's not funny" I declared. He just laughed at me some; when he finally calmed down he started to talk.

"That was so funny, I've never seen someone jump so high" he while trying not to laugh at me. I just glared at him and began to walk off in the direction of the doors.

"Hey Sora I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I thought you saw me coming, come let's go to my house and I promise I'll behave myself" He said to me as he grabbed a hold of my rest and pulled me to him.

"Yeah like you're capable of behaving yourself" I said with a small laugh.

"All right well I'll at least try to pay attention to how the project is going" he said to me and he gave his stupid puppy dog face.

"Fine" I said and we walked out of the building together. All that was on my mind was what was going to happen at his house tonight.

**A/n: please review :)**


	6. Entry 6

**A/n: Hey I know it's a few weeks since I've updated I've just been really busy and everything, Also io just wrote the majority of this chapter tonight soo i appologize in advance for any spelling mistakes including the ones in this authers note ok well I hoe you enjoy this chapter and I'll have the next one posted as soon as I can :)**

Entry 6

When we finally got out of the school together we made our way to Tai's car, I got in on the other side as he got in on the drivers side. Still all that was going through my head was what was going to happen at the party. "So excited for Friday" Tai said to me as he started the car and began to drive in the direction of our homes.

"Yeah it sounds like it will be fun" I said casually.

"Yeah it's gonna be awesome, I promise you'll have fun, so are you sure you want to work on the project" Tai said hoping I would change my mind.

"You know if we get the project done now we'll be able to do whatever we want for the rest of the time without worrying about it" I said to him and gave him a little smiled. I could see he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine you win we'll work on the project but you have to promise me that we'll have fun at the party ok" He said with an evil grin on his. That look just sent chills down my spine I couldn't help but get a bad feeling about that look but the mood past and he gave his goofy grin instead.

"Fine I promise we'll have fun at the party" I said with a little role in my eyes. Tai just gave me a look that said what's with the eye role. I just smiled at him as pulled into his driveway. As I got out of his car I decided not go over to my house first I just followed Jake up to his front door. When he opened his door we were greeted by his dad sitting at the dinning room table and his mom cleaning up the kitchen.

"Mom… Dad" Tai said in a surprised voice. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back until Sunday night" Tai said with an uneasy look on his face or what looked like an uneasy look to me.

"Yeah well we decided to come home early" I heard Tai's dad without even looking up from what he was doing.

"Yeah… but…." I heard Tai stutter, I had never seen Tai this shocked in the entire time that we started hanging out with each other.

"So who's your friend here" I heard his mom say as she changed the subject because the look on Tai's fathers face said that he knew what Tai was planning.

"This is Sora, we're doing a project so we're going to go up to my room ok" Tai said quickly and then grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the stairs.

"Tai, I don't think going to your room with a girl alone is a good idea do you, and it's a pleasure to meet you dear" His mom said sweetly to me and gave him a look.

"Mom I have girls in my room all the time" Tai said and then began to drag me off again.

"Taichi Kamiya" His mom said and I watched Tai wince at his full name being said. She gave a smile which meant I could finally get a word in too.

"It's nice to meet you to" I said and gave her a smile back.

"Tai I think you should stay down here" I heard his father say.

"Listen it's better if we go up in my room that's where my laptop is and besides it's not like I'm going to fuck her or anything we're project partners and we're friends and yeah" I heard Tai say as he tried to defend himself against his father.

"What did I tell you about swearing" Tai's father said as I watched the expression on his face change from irritated to angry.

"Whatever" I heard Tai mutter under his breath, as he grabbed my arm again and dragged me up the stairs and then into his room. When we got into his room he closed the door and then sank against it. I looked around his room it looked exactly the same as the last time I was in it.

"Sorry about my parents I just didn't want them asking you all these questions that's why I dragged you up here" I heard Tai say as watched him get up off the floor and make his way over the bed and plopped himself down on it.

"It's ok" I said and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Now I'm gonna have to find a new place to hold the party" Tai sighed as I watched him flop into lying position on his bed.

"That really sucks unless you can get them out of the house before the weekend" I said to him as I watched him mope. All of a sudden I seen him shoot up from his lying down position.

"You're a genius" Tai beamed at me.

"How so" I said a bit confused at what he was saying.

"I get them to go away with the Tachikawa's for the weekend" Tai said with a great big grin on his face. I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Bet you think I'm a horrible person with the swearing at my dad, but you haven't seen anything, it gets way worse then what you saw" I looked at Tai as he said this the was look on his face that said he was sorry for his behavior but there was another look there that she couldn't make out.

"Anyway we should for the project" I said as I looked away from him quickly, and grabbed my bag and started to dig through it. I peeked out of the corner of my eye as I watched Tai inch closer and closer to me, until he was sitting right nest to me on his bed. He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him in fact I was now starring into his big chocolate brown eyes.

"Is there something wrong" Tai said to me and I could tell he was searching my eyes for an answer.

"No" I said and then turned away from him.

"You know I Was only kidding downstairs right, I was just trying to get you away from my parents before they started questioning you" I heard Tai said in sorry tone of voice to me. I just looked down at my feet.

"It's not that" I said finally looking up at him my own and searching his eyes.

"Then is it when I said that I've had tons of girls in here, don't worry I've changed the sheets" Tai laughed a bit.

"It's not that either" I said.

"Then what is it" I heard him say to me and I could tell he was worried about me.

"I just have parental problems too, except my mom is re-marrying, and worst of all he's the biggest jerk I've ever met and I hate him" I said and then I just could hold the tears back anymore and just burst into tears. I felt Tai's strong muscular arms rap around me and hold me tight.

"Hey it's ok, please don't cry, I hate it when girls cry" I heard him say but I just couldn't stop. Tai held until I finally calmed down and then he grabbed me by the shoulders and held me back a bit so he look at my tear stained face.

"Have you ever thought about telling your mom how you feel" He said to me as he rubbed his hands up and down my arms.

"I have but she's so happy with him and she's so in love with him that she doesn't see what he's really like and I don't want to take away her happiness" I said to him as the tears started again.

"Hey you know what I think your mom would understand if you're not happy and I'm sure she would rather you be happy then miserable, and I'm sure your happiness makes her happy" Tai said as he pulled me into another hug. This time I decided to rap my arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder. I felt his hands rubbing my back and that's when I felt him push me away again.

"You know what I think instead of working we should watch a movie and not a scary one this time, how about a funny one" Tai suggested and gave his goofy smile. I wiped my eyes and nodded my head.

"All right I'll go downstairs and get a movie and some snacks ok" He said and I nodded my head and watched him disappear out of his bedroom door. I looked around the room some more and noticed that his bed wasn't even made, I decided to go into his bathroom to grab a piece tissue so I could blow my nose. When I was done with that I looked around the room a bit more and by the looks of it, it had never been cleaned. She stepped over a pair of boxers and picked up a picture off of his dresser and looked at it. It was a picture of him and his sister and by the looks of it they were at a beach. All of a sudden I heard Tai make a noise and I turned around with a guilty look on my face.

"Snooping through my room I see" he said to me and set the stuff down and then walked towards me and then put his hands on my waist. I flushed a bit.

"I didn't mean to… I was just curious" I stuttered a bit.

"Sora I'm just kidding I don't care" he said to me as he looked into my eyes, there were a few minutes that past between us that I though he was going to kiss me, but they past as he turned a way and lead me over to the bed again.

"Make yourself comfortable and I'll set up the movie ok" He said to me and I crawled onto the bed and propped the pillow up and leaned against it. His bed was surprisingly comfortable considering it wasn't made. When he was done putting the movie he came over and sat next to me on his bed and handed me a can of coke and opened a bag of chips.

"Which movie did you pick" I questioned him giving him a look that said it better not be another scary movie.

"Don't worry it's not scary, I put in 'Yes Man'" Tai said to me with a little laugh and then put his arms around me and pulled me into him. As we watched the movie we snuggled on his bed and laughed our asses off at all the funny parts of the movie. Part of me wanted him to kiss but the other part didn't because I didn't want things to be weird between us or maybe I was just afraid and that's the reason why I always turn away from him. When the movie was over I looked at Tai with a smile.

"Thanks I really needed a laugh" I said and gave him a smile.

"I know, and I'm happy I could put a smile on your face" he said to me with a smile and for a few seconds there I thought he was going to lean in and kiss me, and he was beginning to. I started to lean in to it was almost as if I was under a hypnotic spell, but I snapped out of it when I heard my phone go off. I pulled away quickly before anything could happen and looked at the screen to see who it is.

"Who is it" Tai questioned me.

"It's Mimi so I should probably take this or she'll just keep calling" I said as I hit the talk button and slid off of the bed.

"Hey" I said into the phone.

"Oh my god you wouldn't believe the sales that are going on at the mall right now, is there anyway you can meet me so I can help you pick out a new outfit for the party Friday night" I heard Mimi sqeal into the phone.

"Um sure no problem, I'll see you soon ok" I said and then hung up on her.

"I have to go and meet up with Mimi at the mall" I said as my eyes shifted all around the room.

"Since when do you hang out with her" Tai said and I could tell he was a bit annoyed at the fact that I was leaving.

"We used to be best friends you know" I shot back at him.

"Yeah I know, but wouldn't you rather be here" Tai said and questioned me, he was right I would rather be here with him then with over excited girly Mimi.

"I would rather stay here but you know what Mimi's like" I sighed.

"Well did you need a lift to the mall" Tai offered me and then gave me a small smile.

"That would be great if you could and thanks again for cheering me up" I said and then gave him a big hug, he hugged me back but it was almost as if he didn't want to let me go. He finally let me go and opened the door and let me out first. We went down the stairs and headed for the door.

"I'm driving her to the mall and then I'm going to Matt's for a while ok" I heard Tai said to his parents as he shoved me out the door.

"I'm going to talk to them tonight about going away for the weekend" Tai smiled as we got into his car. The drive to the mall mostly silent but it was good silence not and awkward one. When we go to the mall I was about to get out when Tai pulled me over and gave another hug and a small kiss on the cheek, I just smiled at him and got out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok" Tai said and gave me a little wave goodbye. I couldn't believe it he kissed me on the cheek, I was so flustered that it took me a minute to remember why I was going to the mall. I really wished that he would have kissed me on the lips but at the same time I was thankful that he didn't because then it would have been really awkward at school tomorrow. I walked into the mall and texted Mimi asking her where she was. She texted me back telling me to meet her at the food court by the smoothie place. I walked over to the smoothie place and met up with her. We talked and chatted and I told her what happened at Tai's and how I broke down into tears. She looked at me surprised and told me that she had never heard of Tai being as nice or as sensitive with anyone and said that eh must really like me then. We walked around the mall a bit and she helped me pick out an outfit that was sure to knock Tai to his knees and bow down to me or at least think I'm hot is what I'm really trying to say.

Mimi gave me a lift home and I thanked her for the ride, when I got in my mom asked me where I was and told her that I had texted her that I was at the mall. I watched as she picked up her phone and looked at the missed message.

"Sorry honey I got busy" She said to me and then I went up to my room I wanted to tell her how I felt but I was afraid she would get mad. So I just decided to get some sleep after all tomorrow is Thursday and I have a whole new day to get through, not to mention I have to deal with my angry friends. Well That's it for tonight I'll right tomorrow and tell you all about my day I hope Tai really does like, he wouldn't have done what he did is he didn't right?

**A/n: please review :)**


	7. Entry 7

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait and I'm sorry if this entry isn't that good but i promis the next entry will be way better. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own digimon**

**Entry 7 **

Ok so it's officially Thursday a day away from the party, really the party is tomorrow night and I can't wait. I still can't believe yesterday, I can't believe Tai actually kissed me on the cheek maybe he does like me the same way. Well I'll find out when I go to school today, I hope he doesn't avoid me, don't most boys avoid girls that they like or better yet how am I going to dodge Mimi and her friends considering I didn't tell her everything that happened yesterday. Anyway I finally decided to get out of bed when my mom came up to my room and came in and asked me if anything was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong mom" I said as I started to rummage through my closet to find the perfect outfit for school. Wait a second did I say perfect outfit since when did I start thinking like Mimi.

"Are you sure sweetie because you don't seem ok" my mother said to me and gave a concerned look.

"Yeah mom I'm sure everything is fine" I sighed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Sore you it just seems like you havn't been yourself lately are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with Jameson and I getting married does it" my said to me with a serious look on her face.

"Oh my god mom why is that you think everything has something to do with you and you know what I hate Jameson he's a moron and he's just using you" I screamed at my mom and then pushed her out of my room. I fell against my bedroom door and slid down it until I hit the floor. I could here my mom sobbing on the other side of the door and I was pretty sure she could here me sobbing too. I couldn't really understand what was going on with me lately and I didn't realize till now that my mom was noticing that I had changed over the past few days. I started worrying about everything and how I looked all the time now. I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was turning into Mimi.

Anyway I picked myself up off of the floor and walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and just brushed out my hair instead of straightening it like I had been all week. I went to my closet and put on a pair of jeans a red tank top and a pair of red ballet flats and grabbed my coat out of the closet. I opened my door slowly just to make sure my mom wasn't still out there and she wasn't to my surprise the coast was completely clear. I made my way down the stairs and grabbed my bag and headed out the door before my mom could say another word to me.

When I walked out the door I seen Tai heading towards his car, he looked up at me and smiled at me and started to come over this way towards me. He just stood there and looked at me for a second, before asking me if I was ok.

"Are you ok?" he asked me with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine I just had a little fight with my mom or really I just yelled at her and I think I upset her" I said and looked down at the ground and wondered what was going on with me. After all normally I would have never spilled any of that to any guy.

"Hey Sora it's ok stuff happens" Tai said and then I felt him wrap his arms around me.

I looked up at him with a few tears in my eyes. "How would know how I feel" I said to him with said eyes.

"Because I fight with my dad all the time or get lectured all the time for all the stupid things I do" Tai laughed a bit and then brought me over to his car and opened the door for me. I got in the car and put the seatbelt on and I watched as he got in on the other side.

"Cheer up party tomorrow night at my house" he smiled at me.

"Wait how did you get your parents out of the house" I said curiously.

"Well dad got called away on another business trip and mom said she needs a few spa days and she's taking Kari with her so the party is soo on tomorrow night" Tai said with a grin on his face.

"That's great" I said with a smile on my face.

When we got to the school I got out of Tai's car and waited for Tai as he got out of the car as well. He smiled at me with that same goofy smile and started to push me towards the school. I just shook my head and let him drag me in.

"You know, you didn't have to drag me into the school I'm very capable of going in without being dragged" I said with a look that said you don't have to drag me anywhere.

"Sorry I thought it would be fun to annoy you and I was right" Tai said as he began to run up the stairs knowing I was now mad at him.

"Not funny Tai" I said with a mad pouty look on my face. Tai just looked at me and laughed.

"I'm sorry and you know what you're soo sexy when you pout" Tai grinned.

"Is that why you made me mad so you could see what I look like when I pout" I said with a stunned look on my face.

"Well yeah and you look really nice today" he said, I could tell he was trying to get back on my good side.

"Don't lie to me I didn't get all dressed up I just threw on the first thing I saw in my closet" I said.

"I'm not lying you just look good, you're just one of these girls who look good in anything they throw on, another thing I like about you" Tai smiled.

"What that just throw on whatever" I said with an angry look on my face. I watched as he walked over towards me and he cupped my face in his hands.

"That you don't think you need all that crap to look pretty, you're pretty just the way you are" Tai smiled and was about to kiss me by the looks of it until a shrill voice rang through the air.

"Hey Sora" Mimi sing songed in her shrill voice, at that moment Tai let go of my face and turned to face his locker.

"Am I interrupting" Mimi said as I watched her eyes dart between me and Tai.

"No you weren't I was just gonna go meet Matt, see ya later Sor" Tai said and then he walked off, he seemed a bit pissed off that Mimi had just come into the picture.

"God what the fuck is wrong with him" Mimi said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well you did kind of take him by surprise there" I said.

"Well he should learn how to take in suprises like that, now tell me everything that happened yesterday before he dropped you off at the mall, and don't leave out any details" Mimi said and looked at me with her all ears face. But before I could say anything the bell rang.

"Well that's the bell, I'll tell you later ok" I said and the waved at her and rushed down the hallway before she could protest. When I finally got to class Izzy was sitting there with Joe and they both looked at me and then looked away and then took a second glance. I looked at them as if to say what?

"Nothing you just look like your normal self" Joe said.

"Yeah Sora you just look like you for a change" Izzy said to me as I took my seat next to him.

"What is that supposed to mean" I questioned him.

"Nothing, it just means we're happy to have you back to your normal self instead of constantly trying to impress Tai" Joe countered. I could tell they were just being nice but in there own annoying way but I knew that today I actually did look like my normal self and maybe that's what Tai was trying to say to me. All though he was doing a horrible job of it.

"Thanks" I said and the class continued as usual and I was beginning to realize that I had been ditching my friends for a guy. But not any guy I mean it is Tai Kamiya and he is soo hot and nice and sweet and can be kind of stupid, but all he's done is been great to me. When it finally came to English I saw that Tai was sitting in his normal seat next to mine turned around talking to his friend Matt. Now Matt on the other hand was hot but he was a hot headed, conceited asshole of jerk, and that's what I thought Tai was like before I actually got to know him. I guess that's how that expression 'you can't judge a book by its cover' comes into play.

I took my seat next to Tai and placed my books on my desk and my bag on the ground. Tai turned around and smiled at me while I saw Matt role his eyes and just shake his head. I felt like punching him in the face but then I remembered that I couldn't punch Tai's best friend in the face.

"So how was your encounter with Mimi this morning" I heard Tai say to me in an irritated voice, I could really tell that he really disliked her and I knew why. After all she was an obnoxious bitch who got everything she wanted.

"Trust me as soon as that bell rang I peeled down that hallway soo fast that I was a complete blur" I said to him trying to give him an I'm sorry look.

"I'm sorry I just don't like her, she just way too much for me to handle especially first thing in the morning" Tai said to me as he gave me a little smile.

"I'm sorry about her, all of a sudden she decided to be my friend again" I said with a little smile on my face.

"Can we try and avoid her it's already going to be bad enough tomorrow night when she's at my party, but at least I'll be drunk then" Tai gave a little laugh.

"Very Tai, and since when are we a 'we'" I said to him catching him off guard a little bit.

"Well….. When I say we… I mean us… or better yet…..when we're together" Tai stuttered at me. I just laughed a little as I watched Tai try to struggle for the right words.

"I know what you mean, you don't want her around when we're hanging out" I smiled at him.

"Yeah" I heard him say but I could tell that there was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Anyway the party tomorrow night should be fun" I said to try and lighten the mood.

"Yeah it should, but it would be better if you came over early and helped me prepare for it" Tai said to me and by the look on his face I could tell he was up to something.

"Ok sure, sounds like fun" I smiled.

"Great, so are we gonna hang at lunch today or what" tai asked me.

"Actually I promised my friends I would hang out with them at lunch today because I had been ditching them all week" I said with an I'm sorry look on my face.

"Hey it's cool I'll just hang with the guys" Tai said with that stupid grin on his face.

The rest of the class when by pretty fast almost like it was a whole blur, and when that bell finally rang I started to grab my stuff and put it in my bag. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see matt staring at me with his icy blue eyes. Giving me that glare that he gave everyone as if to say ha ha I'm more popular then you and there's nothing you can do bitch. That's what his eyes said to me.

"Listen Tai likes you don't get that" Matt sneered at me.

"He does" I said with an innocent look on my face that said that I didn't know that.

"Oh don't act stupid, you know he likes you I just wish guys would kiss already so I don't have to here him go on about how much he wants to just grab you and kiss the crap out of you" Matt sneered at me some more.

"Why are you telling me this, you're supposed to be his friend, in fact you're supposed to be his best friend" I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"Yeah well as his friend I'm doing him a favor by finding out whether the girl he likes, likes him or not" Matt smirked.

"Well for you're benefit I do like Tai just so you know and I'm not leading him on" I yelled Matt and then stormed out of the classroom. When I got to the cafeteria I saw my friends sitting there and laughing there asses off. Izzy looked at me as if I was crazy when I violently took my seat at the table in fact when I took that seat the laughter and the chatter stopped at the table.

"All right what did Tai do" Izzy asked me.

"Nothing it's his stupid friend Matt" I said angrily.

"Oh Sora just calm down and breath and then tells us you're problem with Matt after you've had breath of air" I heard Anna say in her usual airy voice. Which was calming, I always did like her voice it was one of the most calming things in the world. I just closed my eyes and took a deep breath and then let it all out as if all of my frustration was let go.

"Better" Anna said in that same airy town.

"Yeah" I said with a small calm smile on my face.

"Good now explain the problem" Anna said in the same tone.

"Well Matt was all like Tai likes you, you know and if you don't like him then stop leading him on, soo I freaked at him and then told him that I did like Tai and that I wasn't leading him on" I said to them in my calm voice and then plunked my head down on the table.

"Do you think that Matt's going to tell Tai this" Izzy questioned me.

"to tell you the truth I have no idea" I said.

"Well you're going to the party tomorrow night soo tell him then" Izzy said.

"Actually I'm going to be seeing him before that because I'm going to be helping him set up for the party" I said as I bit my lip.

"Hey maybe you could get me a date with Mimi" Joe said to me with pleading eyes.

"I really don't feel like talking to Mimi right now, she just recently decided to be my best friend again except this time instead of test scores and homework, she wants to know about me and Tai" I said with a disgruntled look on my face.

"Joe we're trying to deal with Sora's problem here not yours" Izzy said as I watched him role his eyes at Joe.

Lunch went by with a bunch of bickering between them on what I should do, and that got me thinking that maybe I should just tell Tai before Matt does. But then I thought again that Matt wouldn't tell him because then Tai would know that his best friend spilt his huge secret to me. The girl he likes. Anyway as the day came to an end and I was at my locker getting ready to go home and study for my huge bio test tomorrow that I had forgotten because I was acting like some love struck girl.

"Hey" I heard a voice say behind me I turned around slowly to meet big chocolate brown orbs.

"Hey" I said back.

"I heard that you freaked out at Matt" Tai laughed a little.

"Yeah I did" I said with a tiny smile.

"Well whatever he did he probably deserved it" Tai laughed some more.

"Yeah well Matt does deserve everything he gets" I said as I gave a nervous laugh.

"Is there something wrong" Tai questioned me with a serious look taking over his features.

"No everything is fine" I said and smiled at him.

"Ok well do you want ride" Tai grinned at me.

"Yeah that would be great" I said and then took off with the guy that I liked and deep down I knew he liked me and for some reason I couldn't help but think that maybe Matt had told him what I said. After all I wouldn't put it past Matt for telling other peoples secretes. Also thank god I was able to dodge Mimi all day but Ill probably get a call tonight, after all the party is tomorrow night and apparently she has a huge plan for me on how I should look and dress. You know what I think tomorrow is going to either be the biggest disaster of my life or the greatest day of all time.

**A/n: Well i hoped you liked it please review**


	8. Entry 8

**A/n: Ok I know it's been a really really really long time since I've updated this story, and I'm rally sorry for the long wait and I should have updated it lastnight but I got watching the Grammy awards and erin already hit me over the head for it. So here it is the second last chapter of the story so enjoy and don't forget to review :) I also apologize for any grammar mistakes there might be which there probably is. **

Entry 8

Friday is finally here and I'm so excited it's going to be a blast but it won't be a blast if I'm late for school. So I decided to get out of bed and start to get ready for the day. When I was finally ready I headed down stairs where my mom was waiting for me with breakfast which was really unusual considering she never makes breakfast especially this early in the morning. I walked down the stairs slowly and walked into the kitchen giving her a weird look she just smiled at me and placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Umm mom why are you being so weird" I questioned while giving her a questioning look.

"What do you mean honey I'm just making breakfast" she said as if she made breakfast every single morning of the week.

"Umm mom you never make breakfast especially not this early in the morning" I said as I just grabbed and apple out of the bowl of fruit.

"Well I just decided to start doing it after all I can't let you and Jameson go to school and work hungry" She smiled at me I just gave her a disgusted look at the sound of her so called fiancés name and got up, grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Sora sweetie don't be like that please sweet heart…" I heard her say before I cut her off with the slamming of the door. When I got outside I slumped down on the steps and put my head in my hands. I didn't hear the footsteps that were coming towards me just the voice when they stopped in front of me.

"Hey you ok, let me guess mom drama right" I looked up and saw Tai he had a bit of a smirk on his face. I stood and hit him.

"It's not funny and good time to start being a jerk" I said as I got into his car.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be like that and who said I was driving you that hit really hurt" He whined at me, I knew he was only trying to cheer me up with his fake whining and his stupid pouty face which was kind of cute.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, but nice try on trying to make me smile" I said as crossed my arms. I heard him sigh as he got into the car.

"So what did she do to stress you out this time" I looked at Tai and he was giving me his serious yet I care face so just tell me what happened and I'll do my best to make you smile face.

"Well she made breakfast this morning" I said angrily.

"Umm and that's a big deal because" I heard him say with a strange look on his face saying that I'm crazy.

"She never makes breakfast during the week, she only did because Jameson needs to eat breakfast before he goes to work" I yelled and put my pouty face on.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Sora but that is so selfish of her to only think of him" Tai said to me.

"I know right" I said all the while still pouting.

"Sora I wouldn't worry about it, it's just breakfast think of it as a bonus you're going to get breakfast now" Tai said to me with a smile on his face as he pulled out the driveway and started to head for school.

"I suppose I never thought about it like that" I said but I still had that same look on my face, I guess I just really hated Jameson after he was a disgusting pig of man who only thinks about himself.

"Listen Sora you'll forget all about that tonight I'll personally make sure of it" I heard Tai say. We talked a little bit more before got to school and went our separate ways. When I got up to my locker Joe and Izzy were both there waiting for me. I looked at them and they looked at me they both had smiles on their faces, it was kid of weird if you ask me.

"What's up guys" I said as I gave them both suspicious looks.

"Oh nothing just that Mimi is looking for you almost like she hunting you down" Joe said to me.

"Really I didn't know that" I said as I opened my locker and grabbed my books that I needed for my first morning class.

"Yeah what did you do to piss her off" Izzy said as he stood there drinking his starbucks coffee.

"Nothing and since when did you start drinking coffee especially that brand" I said as I gave Izzy a skeptical look.

"Ever since he found out his latest crush drinks the stuff" Joe said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well I guess he'll be short forever" I laughed and Joe laughed along with me Izzy just stood there and gave us both dirty looks.

"Anyway I better go find out what the princess wants" I said and then turned and walked away but not before telling them I would see them both later. I made my way up top the fourth floor knowing that's where the popular people hung out which of course was by Tai's locker. I walked down the hall towards his group of friends where I saw Mimi talking up a storm but they all seemed to be listening to her. I took a deep a breath as I walked down that hallway, I know that normally unpopular people weren't supposed to go down there but I seemed to becoming a lot more popular ever since I started hanging out with Tai.

I walked up to the group and they turned at and looked at me some of them even looked at me like I was stupid.

"OMG I was looking all over for you Sora we have to talk party details like what you're going to wear tonight to Tai's party. It's like soo totally going to be awesome" Mimi said without hardly taking a breath, I just looked at her like she was crazy I've never seen someone talk so much. But then again this was Mimi I was talking about.

"Right should we talk now while head off for class" I said to her in a not so sure tone of voice.

"Of course silly" She said to me and then linked arms with me as we walked off towards our first class. After the first and second periods of the day I was happy to get away from her for awhile. I had forgotten how much she loved to talk. So when I entered my English class Tai was already sitting there waiting for me which was unusual considering he was always late for class and would apologize a thousand times to me but not the teacher. That really proved how much he loved school.

"So did me Mimi talk your ear off or can you still here" he said with that stupid smirk on his face.

"I can here perfectly fine I just forgot that she could actually talk that much, she has way too many plans" I said to him as I say down in my seat.

"Yeah I know what you mean that girl loves to talk, so are you still coming over and helping me set up or is Mimi being Mimi and dragging you off to Mimi land" Tai said to me as he rolled his eyes.

"Trust me when I say this would a thousand times more like to help you then spend five hours getting ready with her" I said to him.

"Well then just spend and hour with her and come over before the party starts and help me finish setting up" He said to me with that devious look in his eye almost like he was up to something.

"Alright that sounds like a pretty good idea to me I'll just tell Mimi hopefully she won't cry" I laughed.

"Yeah" I heard Tai say he just smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"So why are here early anyway you're always late" I said with a curious look on my face.

"Oh you know so I don't get in trouble" he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Tai what's the real reason because you don't care if you get in trouble" I raised my eyebrow at him wanting a straight answer.

"Alright it's so I don't get in trouble with you, because you always get mad at me when I'm late" He smiled at me.

"Oh well I didn't know that you actually cared" I smiled back at him. He just gave me his famous smile as the teacher walked in. As usual English was boring and when the bell rung I was so happy to be free and out of that class even though all I did in that class was giggle all the time but I blame Tai for that. I wonder if he knows that I like him more than just a friend or if he likes me the same way I like him because I really like him. I can't wait to help him set up for the party I kept imagining what it would be like to actually kiss him but I was rudely woken out of my thoughts with the call of my name.

"Sora wait up let's have lunch together" I heard someone call out to me. I turned to see Tai running towards me it was almost like my dream come true except we weren't on the beach with our arms opened wide running towards each other in slow motion. I laughed silently at that thought as it was a cliché to think of it.

"Of course I'll have lunch with you but can we not eat in the cafeteria I would like to try and hide from Miss Mimi if you know what In mean" I said as I gave him a tiny smile.

"Not a problem I know the perfect spot" He said as he lead me away. After led me down a flight of stairs and then another flight of stairs I found that he had just led me into the gym. I just gave him a skeptical look as if to say yeah like I really want to my lunch in here.

"I know you don't want to eat in the gym but it's the only place Mimi hates going because she thinks if she even steps foot in the gym she'll get all sweaty" Tai laughed a bit, it sort of made me laugh too.

"Yeah but isn't she supposed to be a cheerleader" I questioned.

"Yeah but she hates sweat" I watched Tai as he laughed at what he was saying.

"So other than that why did you drag me down to the gym" I questioned him.

"So we wouldn't have to deal with everyone, and so you wouldn't have to be bothered by Mimi and so we could spend some time alone I guess" I heard Tai say to me as he picked up a basketball and tossed it into the hoop, I watched him as he did it a few more times not even missing once.

"No wonder why everyone says you're one of the best players on the team" I said to him.

"Yeah but the sport I really love to play is soccer but my dad insists that play football and basketball like him weather I like the sports or not" I heard him said as the ball went into the hoop again.

"Well do you like playing those sports" I asked curiously.

"Well yeah I do like to play them but it's more of for fun then anything but it also helps that I'm pretty good at them to" He said as he tossed to the ball to me.

"I don't play basketball just soccer" I said as I set the ball down next to me, he came over and sat beside me I could have sworn that I saw a nervous look on his face but then again I could have been wrong.

"So the party tonight should be fun" I heard him say.

"Yeah I can't wait" I smiled at him but he still looked a bit nervous.

"Yeah hopefully you won't have to deal with Mimi for too long" He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Yeah I can only stand her for so long" I laughed.

"I know what you mean" He said back.

We just looked at each other and spent the rest of lunch our in silence, he kept looking at me as if he wanted to say something but then chose not to say it. The silence was starting to get to me but before I could ask what was wrong the warning bell had rung and we both headed out of the gym and up to our lockers. The rest of the day went as a blur and I still couldn't help that Tai really wanted to tell me something but just wouldn't spit it out. Normally he was never that quiet and he was always making jokes but for some reason he seemed off today which was weird. Well at least I thought he seemed off but that's just me.

As I opened my locker to get my stuff out of it so I could go home or rather go to Mimi's house and get ready and then go to Tai's house to help him set up. Two hands grabbed me and spun me around, I looked up at the person who had done this.

"Oh my god Tai you scared me" I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you but I really have to tell you something and it's really important" But before he could continue on what he was saying Mimi came out of nowhere and dragged me off. I mouthed sorry to him and he just nodded and smiled at me and waved me off. But in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder what he wanted to tell me.

**A/n: please review :)**


	9. Entry 9

**A/n: ok so here it is the last chapter to the Diary of and Ordinary Girl, i can't believe i have finally finished it and i'm sorry it took soo long I have been very busy lately and just hadn't had the time to finish it. So once again I am sorry for the long wait and I hope you like it. **

**Entry 9 **

So when I got to Mimi's house I had forgotten how big it actually was, I also forgot how spoiled she was. But I was happy to get out of the car because I don't think I handle another story about her and the guy she broke up with. It was ridiculous that she could actually talk that much. I followed her up the steps of her Mini mansion because there house was a smaller version of a mansion to be honest and I followed her in. When we got inside I noticed that a lot of things had changed since the last time I was there. Like the furniture in foyer and the walls were repainted.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you my mom decided she wanted to redo the entire house and this is just part of the transformation" I heard Mimi say with a yawn as if this sort of thing happened all the time.

"Well it looks really nice so far" I said as we bgan our decent up the stairs.

"Thanks Sora" Mimi said to me and we coniued up to the upper floor. When we reached the top we followed Mimi into her room and I had forgotten how big her room truly was. When I walked in her room looked only slitly different form when the last time I had seen it. Her big king size bed was up against the right wall with what looked like two antique bed side tables with a lamp on each side. Then across from it was her vanaty dresser and mirror with her little stool where all of he perfume makup, jewlery and other things sat. then closer to where the bathroom was there sat her desktop computer which looked like it was left on at all times and next to that was her white mac book with a pink skin to over it so it wouldn't get dirty. And her closet was to her vanity and was left ajar with clothes hangoing out of it not to mention most the room including her bed was covered in clothes that he just seemed tpo refuse to pick up. Sora just kept staring in aww she had always wanted a room like this but then again this room was fit for a princess which was Mimi of course.

"Ok girls it's time to give Sora a makeover and get he ready for this party and make Tai just go insanely crazy for her" Mimi said as she took hold of the flat ion that was sitting her vanity

"Um guys I think I look fine just the way I am and Tai seems to, to" I said to them with a look of surprise on my face.

"Oh Sora I'm sure he like you for you but we're just going to me you over the top hot" Mimi said with her devilish smile.

"Exactly Sora you're going tp be irrisistable" one of the other girls said. I Just gulped hard as I was seated infront of the vanity and watched as they began to work on my hair and then my makeup and then sending me into the walk in closet to get dressed. When I came out of that closet all the girls stared at me in aww as if I was someone else.

"Oh my god Sora you look gorgeous" Mimi squeeled, I covered my ears at the dreadful noise. So I turned around and looked at myslef in the full body mirror that was attached to the door. i looked ta the figure before me and it didn't look like me at all. my hair was completely straightened and makeup was done as if a professional had done it and the oufit i was wearing was something i would have never picked. I had on a low red tanktop and a short dark denim skirt and a pair of wedges with red straps I looked like a model who stepped out of a magazene.

"So what do you think" Mimi asked me excitedly, and to be quite honnest I didn't know what to think.

"I've never looked like this before, I don't even look like me" I said with that same stunned look on my face.

"I know you look like a model tonight, and it's perfect because you you'll have some alone time with Tai as you guys get ready for the party" Mimi sqeeled again as I covered my ears at the horrible noise once again. i looked at my watch and realized that I only had a few minute to get to Tai's house to help him get ready.

"Gys I have to get to Tai's house now" I said in a panick type mode.

"Alright well i'll drive you over and then I can go back and get ready" Mimi said to me with a huge smile on her face.

...

When i finaly got to Tai's I thanked Mimi for the ride and then I ran for his door and knocked furiously on the door. I watched as the door open and heard Tai mummble to himslef "I

m coming, I'm comming". When I he oppend the door for me I noticed that he had gotten the shock of a life time.

"Sora is that you, you look" He said to me.

"Yeah I know and can I come in" I said and he opened the door wider and waved me in. When I walked I noticed that some stuff had already been moved around and stuff was missing from his living room.

"I just moved some of the stuff to the basement" He said to me with one hand behind his head nervously.

"So what do you want me to do" I asked him and staired into his eyes.

"Look really pretty" he breathed out as he pulled me closely to him.

"Thanks. Mimi decided to make me her doll" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Well she did a great job because you look gorgeous and not that you didn't look gorgeous before you just seem to blow my mind at how pretty you truly are" Tai said to me in a low voice and seemed like his mouth was getting closer to mine. Ad as we were about to kiss a loud bell rang throught the air making us both jump at the same time.

"It's just the door" Tai said and I shook my head at the notion and watched as Tai looked irritated but answered the door anyway. When he opened the door i saw that he looked surprised to see that Matt was at the door, because the party wasn't suposed to start until about 7pm.

"Man what are you doing here" i heard tai say to Matt.

"I thought i would and help plus I got my hands on a keg for the party" I heard Matt say to Tai. i cae towards the two of them who were speaking to each otherand I watched as Matt looked up at me and then tai turned to look at me to.

"Oh i see what's going on and now I know why you didn't want me here early man" Matt said and I watched as he made his way into Tai's living room.

"Sora can you do me a favor and go into the basement and down there in the coolest room there is a ton of liquor it would be really helpful if you went and got it for me" Tai said to me but the while looking at Matt. I obeyed him and went to his basement to get the stuff that would actually make the party, but i wondered all the while that I was down there what they were talking about. They were probably talking about me no less and the way Tai had looked at me when told me to come down here was almost heart renchingit was crazy, to feel all of these emotions welling up inside me. I alsmot thought that Tai had changed his mind about me, but he couldn't have, or could he? I just seemed to over think the whole thing as I headed back up the stairs with the bottles in hand. When I got back up there I saw matt setting up the music and Tai in kitchen setting up glasses or just filling shot glasses with some sort of alcholic substance.

"Hey I got the stuff you wanted me to get" I said cautiously as i sat the bottles on the counter.

"Thanks people will be here any minute and i havn't got the cooler or anything set out and Matt's the music going" Tai said to me

"Yeah i noticed he was setting that up" I said to him as i got a bit closer to him. He smiled at me and then pulled me into a hig as he continued to poor the substance in the glasses. All of sudden the song Give Me Everything by Pitbull ft. Neyo rang through the air.

"now all we need to do is hit the lights and everything will be perfect" I laughed.

"Yeah and now that Matt picked a random song we're already to go" Tai said to me and as he said that to me everyone began to just pile through the door including Mimi and all of her friends and as the music blasted through the air people began to drink, dance, talk in a group and jump in the pool.

"Wow nobody was kidding the they said that you knew how to throw a party" I laguhed as Tai handed me a drink and pulled me toward the living room where people were dancing very provocatively with each other. Tai potionned me infront of him and held me tight to his body as he held me with one hand and a drink in the other. I Had never actually danced with a guy like this because I had never actually been to a party or dance all year. I looked up at Tai and as the music got deeper the depper we seemed to dance and the more intense everything seemed to be around me and I had a few more drinks before I was dragged upstairs by Tai and sort of pushed into his room. I watched as he closed the door and came close to me with a serious look on his face.

"Sora I really need to tell you something" He said to me i just stood there very still and nodded my head the room was a bit spinny after dancing for so long and drinking more then I had drank in my entire life span which was only about 17 years.

"I like you alot, and to be honest I've always kind of liked you" he said and then caught me off guard as his lips hit my lips I was in such a shock that before I realized what was happening he had pulled away.

"Tai I like you to and the more I got to know you the more I realized you're not the guy I thought you were and I've always had a crush on you" I said to him and with that our lips crashed together again locking with each other. It might have been the alcohol inside my body making me do this but I doubted it as i rapped my arms aroud his neck and his hands tightened on my waist as the kiss deepened even more. i could tell that we were making our way over to his bed as he sort of layed me down on it and began to kiss me even more and little more roughly. I didn't stop him from letting his hands wonder over my body and he began to kiss down my neck my making e give off a sort of mone and it was there that I realized where this was going and pushed him off of me.

"What's wrong" he asked me.

"Tai I don't want to do it, not yet anyway" I said as i sat up on the edge of the bed not looking at him. He came behind and ran his hand up and down my arms sending chills through my body.

"Sora I would never make you do anythng you wouldn't want to do, i love you" he said to me.

"You love me?" I turned to face looking at him with my great big eyes.

"Yeah I do and it's not the alcohol speaking because I'm not even really drunk I havn't drinken enough yet to get drunk" he said to me with a serious look on his face.

"I love you to" I said and gave him one long kiss that almost resulted in the same thing as before.

"Do you think we should go back down stairs" I said to him as I got off the bed.

"I would rather stay up here and makeout with you but we probably should" He said and led me back down stairs to where the party was still going on. As the party went i began to realize that my life had completely changed, it didn't matter that my mom was marrying someone that she thought was jerk he made her happy and Tai made me happy. You could say that my life had changed for the better this week and it only took a week for it change.

Well you could say that this journal or diary or whatever you want to call it is over and it seems like I didn get my fairytale ending even though I really don't beleive in that crap although I do know that Mimi beleives in it and says it's fate that I got my prince charming. Tai is far from prince charming but I will tell you this he is mine and only mine and i think for once in my life my is truly turning around for the better.

**A/n: I hoped you liked it please review :)**


End file.
